nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
WTF Is A Mud Procedure?
'WTF Is A Mud Procedure? '''is the first episode of the second season of Nightmare Fuel TV, and is the tenth episode overall. Featured clips * A skin...appendage thing grappled onto someone's cell phone. * A man mentioning he took a bite out of somebody's brain. * A stop-motion animation depicting a rabbit and dog French kissing. * An ad for a product called Sticky Nips. * A group of devilish kids building a town, leaving a boy named Johnny out of the fun. * A man going up to a woman to ask her out, but has second thoughts based on her prissy body language. The woman later thinks of hm. * A black man attempting to disprove UFOs by claiming they're actually "mother planes". * That....chatty woman talking about sex. * Ken French demonstrating his fast clapping abilities. * An elderly man talking to a nude animatronic. * A guy talking about women's fitness for....some reason. * A man expressing his distaste for Obama live, only to be turned into a Super Saiyan from his anger. * A guy dressed as a "Celtic warrior" slashing a sword all over creation. * A man with his face painted like an animal singing a Christian song that features allegories to a worshipper and a dog. * An old man transforms into a bear before another man's eyes. * Yet another old man snarling at a woman. * The CUPCAKE CANNON video, where a group of people are, well, getting shot at with cupcakes launched from a cannon. * A host telling a game contestant "They're laughing ''at you, not with you." * The music video for Duran Duran's "The Chauffeur". * A naked man loading up his guns. He later fires several rounds in the air. * A tractor driver stripping down and jumping into the hay baler, getting stuck in some hay. * A man in a speedo twerking. * A man doing push-ups on an anime girl board. * A chubby guy dressed as Batman attempting to open a bag of chips with his mouth. * An ad for the Snazzy Napper.....it's a blanket. * A black and white clip of a man saying "What the fuck's wrong with you people?" * Guy wearing vampire fangs. He later talks about coffins and bats. * A woman testing to see if kids can withstand eating a marshmallow. * JAPNESE VAGINA BUBBLES FROM HELL. No seriously, this is what it is. * Meat being prepared to upbeat techno music. * An edit of the "It Felt Good Ricky" video. * Bill Davidson going on an anger induced rant towards an audience. * An explosive edit of the Printer Cat video. * The EverythingIsTerrible edit of that Psalty video. * I said What What...In The Butt is next. * A report that a drive-by killed a goat. * A camera pans across a woman's near nude body, until we see her taped face. * A man in shorts explaining his online issues. * A news report about a girl falling into a manhole while texting. * Another one of Cyriak's videos, a promo he made for Polydor. * A 3D ass shitting in a cube shaped box. * Tonetta is back performing a song about drugs. * A boy lip synching to Usher. * A demonic Ronald McDonald going on a rampage. * Yet another small segment from Rejected. * Conan laughing at a black man's act. * An extreme anti-smoking announcement. * A mud fight in a pool. * Speaking of mud, a young woman bathes herself in some. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2